


Holding Cell

by omphale23



Category: Slings & Arrows, due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://primroseburrows.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://primroseburrows.livejournal.com/"><b>primroseburrows</b></a>, who requested Geoffrey and Fraser stuck talking together. I don't think this is what she had in mind.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Holding Cell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primrose/gifts).



> For [](http://primroseburrows.livejournal.com/profile)[**primroseburrows**](http://primroseburrows.livejournal.com/), who requested Geoffrey and Fraser stuck talking together. I don't think this is what she had in mind.

There's a Mountie in the cell next to Geoffrey's.

To be fair, the Mountie isn't in the other cell officially. He's not incarcerated. As far as Geoffrey can tell, the Mountie has not been unjustly imprisoned for an impassioned and mildly intoxicated protest regarding the unfairness of Canadian arts funding for regional theater productions.

But that's not the point. The Mountie, for whatever reason, is present in the jail, and unlike Geoffrey, he could leave anytime he wanted. Given that the Mountie is still here, staring worriedly at Geoffrey through the bars and fidgeting with a silly hat, there must be a very good reason. Geoffrey assumes that it's a matter of national security, or possibly a case of mistaken identity. Perhaps Geoffrey bears a striking resemblance to a charismatic political figure, and is needed to impersonate him for reasons that will not be fully explained. Geoffrey has always been suspicious of politicians and was once an actor. He'll make an excellent imposter.

The Mountie, it turns out, wants an autograph. For his boyfriend, who is a _former Chicago police officer, now attached as a liaison to the American Consulate in Montreal._ The Mountie does not want to explain how exactly this happened. He seems to think that it's a story that would require three straight days to tell, and the Mountie, who has yet to give his name—although the partner's name is Stanley Raymond Kowalski, Ray to his friends—doesn't have that kind of time.

Geoffrey says many things, several of which make the Mountie blush. Geoffrey does not, however, make a joke about Tennessee Williams. The Mountie doesn't look like he'd find it funny, and Geoffrey is still hoping to be out of this cell and home in time for another drink and Ellen's American television show.


End file.
